Before We Say Goodbye
by ThatScarletWoman
Summary: After being apart for more than two years Xiaoyu and Jin try to make up for lost time. (Set during Tekken 4)


**A/N: I just want to warn you that this is explicit, definitely mature content. This is my version of Jin** ** _before_** **all that Tekken 6 nonsense when he was still a decent human being with feelings. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **3/30/17: Wow, I never expected such a positive response to this story. Just so you know I plan to add some more chapters, I don't know how many yet, maybe three or so, and also a bit of plot, don't worry, I'll have plenty of raunchy scenes. It may take some time because real life is kicking my ass, but I'm working on it. Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following.  
**

* * *

He was all hands under her pink dress. Strong fingers pulling down her white panties and searching desperately for her eager entrance. She let a soft moan escape her throat as she felt his middle finger push slowly into her. He entered her easily, she was ready, she had been ready for him for damn near three years. She looked down at him through half-lidded eyes and saw him stare adoringly at her as his finger moved in and out of her tight, silky walls and the heel of his palm massaged her clit. With a moan, Xiaoyu let Jin know that she approved of his technique.

It was the first time that a man had touched the eighteen-year-old young woman in that way. She was no virgin, but she had found that in most of her sexual encounters the boys her age seemed to be selfish, they only cared about their pleasure. Jin had been that way too. They'd had only one encounter before, at the third King of Iron Fist tournament, she had been only sixteen and thoroughly inexperienced. But she had wanted to make him like her, and her friends had given her very bad advice.

"Give him a blowjob." Miharu had suggested, "it's what _I_ always do."

"Does it work?" The then-innocent Chinese girl had asked.

The Japanese girl shrugged, "It does make them notice me."

Miharu's claims had been backed up by their two other friends and on the night before the last day of the tournament she had knocked on Jin's door. She told him that she wanted to wish him luck when she entered the room. When she closed the door she sat on his bed, he had given her a strange look, he looked concerned, no doubt because she seemed so nervous, he had then sat next to her and asked her what was wrong.

-Two years prior-

 _"Is there something wrong?" She felt the large hotel-room mattress sink under Jin's weight._

 _He was tall and muscular, much more muscular than the other nineteen-year-olds she had met. He was wearing black pajama pants and nothing else, with the tip of her finger she traced the strange tattoo on his firm and toned upper arm and began to feel a tingling sensation between her legs._

 _"What are you doing?" Jin asked cautiously._

 _"...I've, um…" Xiaoyu pulled her hand quickly away, "I've always wanted to touch it." She finished awkwardly._

 _"Oh."_

 _She then timidly reached out and put her hand on his washboard abs as she felt her cheeks burn red. She was honestly surprised at how bold she was being but she was nothing if not determined, and she had promised herself that she would get him to notice her, no matter what it took._

 _Jin kept looking at her with a nervous and questioning gaze, but did nothing to stop her as her delicate fingers slid down into the waistband of his pants. She felt her heart drum inside her chest as she caressed his coarse pubic hair and wondered if she should stop and leave his room. She almost did, but she reasoned that at that point she may as well go all the way, she didn't want to be known as the girl who chickened out._

 _Her hand explored further down until she touched his penis, her hand circled itself around him out of what she could have sworn was its own accord. She looked up at his face and saw that he was gaping at her, but again, he didn't stop her. She began to move her hand up and down his length until it began to get harden. She was surprised at the feel of it, rubbery almost, and so hard, almost as if there was a bone inside the appendage. It suddenly hit the sixteen-year-old, virgin girl where the word boner had come from. She almost commented on it but stopped herself just in time and was grateful for it, things did not need to be more awkward than they already were._

 _"Xiao," Jin said in a strained voice, "um...what, what do you want?"_

 _She bit her lip nervously. "Nothing, I'm… just here for you." She continued to stroke until she could see his erection trying to poke out of his pajamas. "Do you want to lie back?"_

 _She had thought about doing it on her knees while he was standing up, but he was pretty tall and she was tiny. She had pondered the logistics of it since the minute she had decided that she was going to do it, having him lie down or sit seemed the most comfortable position._

 _"Umm…" Again, Jin looked unsure, but he didn't stop her._

 _"Here." She realized that though he was older and undoubtedly much more experienced, she would have to take the initiative._

 _As she pulled the elastic waistband she laid eyes on an erect penis for the first time in her life. It was completely intimidating, it was bigger than she imagined it would be, thicker as well, she didn't think that she would be able to fit it all in her mouth but then remembered what Miharu had told her. That she didn't have to get it all in her mouth as long as she paid attention to the shaft…_

 _The head, Xiaoyu, decided to call it, no need for vulgar terms._

 _Jin helped her pull the pants down to his upper thighs, it seemed that he was into it now, and she scooted away a few inches to make sure her head would be at optimum distance from his penis. Her cheeks were impossibly hot and her heart was beating incredibly fast; it was now or never, do or die… she bent down and took the head of his penis in her mouth as she tried to remember Miharu's advice._

 _No teeth, use your hands to help you, and lick the shaft… the head._

 _Once she was there she began to relax, the fluid leaking from him tasted a bit salty and his scent was a tiny bit musky but clean. She licked and sucked and was sure that she wasn't doing a very good job, but she would hear a moan from him every now and then and realized that she must have been doing something right, though she wished she knew exactly what._

 _As she continued to lick and suck and stroke she began to feel moisture build between her legs and wondered how it would feel to have him inside her. The thought spurred her on and she began to feel more confident, more daring, and she began to flick her tongue around the edges of the head. She then began to move her mouth up and down always sliding her tongue along the length on her way up then sucking the top._

 _"Faster." Jin squeezed her tiny shoulder with his large hand._

 _She did as she was asked and encircled the base tightly with her hand, squeezing and releasing at the same rhythm that her mouth was moving. She felt his other hand on the top of her head as his hips thrust upward nearly making her gag. He groaned as she felt a jet of warm, thick fluid shoot into her mouth; she didn't know what to do, so she swallowed it. It was salty, not unpleasant, but certainly different._

 _As she sat up she wiped the sides of her mouth, her lips felt swollen._

 _"Um…" Jin stood up and quickly pulled up his pants, "I'm really, really sorry, Xiao… but my grandfather is probably on his way up right now, he said he wanted to talk to me." He looked genuinely apologetic._

 _"Oh, um…" Xiao stood up and made her way to the door feeling her cheeks burn as she cast down her eyes. "...No biggie… I'll see you tomorrow… right?"_

 _"Yeah," Jin said quickly, "sure… yeah."_

 _But he had managed to avoid her, or at the very least had not been able to see her the next day; then he disappeared for two years._

-Present Time-

Two years she had been angry, he should have stopped her. He should have reciprocated, but at the very least he should have stopped her. They had been friends for more than a year, she thought she was important to him, at least important enough to _not_ be treated like some slut that he'd never see again. She wanted to be angry with him when she saw him again, but it was impossible.

She noticed the way that he had looked at her from across the room when he saw her at the beginning of the fourth tournament. She saw him discreetly sweep his eyes over her body and look at her every time he thought she wasn't looking. She couldn't blame him, she knew that she had changed, everything from her body shape and the way she dressed to the way she carried herself was different. Xiaoyu had been surprised when she heard a knock on her door and had found Jin at the other side. Apologizing for his behavior two years earlier.

She didn't even know how they started kissing, but they had. It began with the type of kiss that took her breath away and made her forget the world around her. The feeling of his tongue in her mouth and his strong hands softly caressing her body; making her forget that she had been mad at him for two years straight. He was a little drunk, she could taste the alcohol in his mouth, it somehow made him adorable. She imagined that he had been too nervous to approach her without being a little buzzed.

Now they were sitting in _her_ hotel room bed. He had his hand up her skirt and his finger inside her and she was loving it.

He suddenly pulled it out and pushed her gently onto the bed.

He didn't warn her or ask for permission as pushed her legs open and began to kiss the inside of her thighs; she didn't mind and she wasn't about to stop him. Every kiss, every touch sent a tingling sensation between her legs and up her spine as she anticipated what he would do next. She was thankful for her full Brazilian wax.

Jin kissed her swollen nether lips softly and slowly began to drive his tongue between her folds. He moved it up and down and around her clitoris as his hands caressed her legs. She moaned softly and closed her eyes when she felt his tongue push into her entrance. He swirled it around and darted it in and out. She wished she could thank whoever he had practiced on before because he was seriously skilled, obviously not a first-timer.

It didn't take long before she was close to her climax. He put his lips around her clit and began to give it feather-light licks. She bit her lip and moaned loudly as she orgasmed arching her back and grabbing the sheets tightly.

Jin laid next to her and caressed her lips with his fingertips. Xiao moved her face close and pressed her lips to his, she wanted to taste herself in his mouth, on his tongue and when she did she felt aroused again.

"That was good payback," she said after breaking the kiss, "but I want more."

Jin didn't wait for her to say any more. He pulled down his pants and boxers and positioned himself between her shapely legs; they had not even removed their clothes when she felt his shaft pushing into her slippery entrance. He pushed himself in swiftly, she dug her fingernails into his back as she felt his length slide into her tight channel, but she doubted that he could feel it through two layers of clothing.

He began to move slowly back and forth, pulling almost his entire member out then slowly pushing himself back in. She wrapped her legs around him and ran her fingers through his soft, black hair. She didn't mind the slow build-up, she wasn't in any hurry and it seemed that he wasn't either.

She nipped gently at his neck and he began to move faster, he was breathing hard, moaning once in a while, they would have to stop for a few seconds to take off their clothes, she was beginning to feel hot and uncomfortable in her dress and bra, she could only imagine that it was worse for him in that blue, hooded jacket and tank top, not to mention the pants. But it was too good to stop. He moved with precision, and there was a rhythm to what he was doing, alternating between slow and fast and…

They both gasped when they heard the twisting of the door handle. He jumped off the bed and pulled up his pants as he darted toward the balcony door, she barely had time to pull her dress down over her hips when the door opened. Miharu Hirano and their two friends Asami and Natsumi stepped inside, they were arguing loudly.

"I thought we were going to go to a movie?" Natsumi said.

"Who the hell wants to go to a movie during the King of Iron Fist tournament?" Miharu began to pull off her shorts and T-shirt before the door was even closed. "We're going to a club, that's where all the hot guys are going to be. If you want to be boring stay here and take a nap like Xiao."

"You were taking a nap?" Asami asked.

"Umm…" Xiaoyu was sitting in the middle of the king-sized bed, pantiless and with her cheeks flushed red, she also had a feeling that her pigtails were askew. "...Yeah, I was trying to take a nap."

Her eyes darted around the room looking for her panties, but she couldn't see them anywhere.

"Do you want to go to a club with us?" Asami started to pull off her dress too. "You're the one who can get us into all the VIP areas."

"I...um have a headache," Xiao said as she stepped off the bed and looked around for her panties.

"I can get us in too," Miharu said sounding affronted as she was slipping into a short, blue dress.

"I need some fresh air and some quiet." Xiaoyu made her way to the balcony door suddenly aware of the moisture between her legs and the throbbing ache in her groin. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." They were too busy getting ready to go out, she wasn't even sure that they'd heard her.

Without waiting for a response she opened the door and stepped onto the balcony quickly closing it behind her, she wished she could lock it from the outside.

"Jin," she said when she saw him standing against the wall as far from the door as possible, it was dark, she saw his silhouette but if someone didn't know he was there they might not be able to see him at first, "why did you leave?"

"I didn't want anyone to know I'm here." He whispered.

Her eyes began to adjust to the darkness and she was able to see him more clearly.

"Why?" She asked feeling defensive, "are you ashamed of me or something?"

"No," he answered quickly closing the distance between them and pulling her body against his, "I can't let Heihachi know where I am, he's got men looking for me everywhere."

"And you came to see me?"

"Yeah."

He kissed her deeply, pushing his tongue into her mouth as he ran his hands down her back. She pushed her tongue lightly against his and put her hand inside his pants and boxers taking hold of his cock and squeezing it lightly.

"I want you." She breathed into his mouth as she pulled his pants down releasing his hardening member from its prison.

Jin bent down and slid his hands beneath her buttocks hoisting her up against the wall, he pushed her legs open as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He kissed her again as he thrust deeply inside her, she moaned as she felt his entire length penetrate her tight, silky walls. The world around them ceased to exist again. She hooked her legs around his hips as he began to thrust slowly into her, the upward motions were different from anything she had felt before.

It was so exciting, so arousing, having sex more than forty stories above the street, with the danger of being seen at any moment. She opened her eyes momentarily and saw the lights of the city sprawling around them, it made her feel like she was floating in a sea of stars.

Jin pressed her tightly against the wall and began to thrust harder and faster, she threw her head back and felt his teeth gently biting her neck, then his lips kissing it lightly as his movements intensified. He was pushing her against the wall a little too hard, it was beginning to hurt her back, but it felt too good to stop, she knew that they only needed a few more good thrusts before they reached climax.

Their bodies went rigid when they door opened outward.

"I don't think she's out here." It was Natsumi's voice.

Thankfully they were concealed by the door, but Jin clamped his hand over Xiaoyu's mouth and pushed her against the wall with his body pressed as closely as possible to hers.

It hurt and it pissed her off.

"Check the bathroom," Natsumi said, but kept the door open and continued to stand between the room and the balcony.

Xiaoyu couldn't believe that Jin was covering her mouth, treating her like some child that didn't know when it was appropriate to talk.

She did the only thing that she could in her position.

Using her strong inner-wall muscles she began to slowly squeeze his cock, then loosen her grip. His face turned back toward hers and his eyes widened as she squeezed and released, squeezed and released. She did this as she used her arms and legs to move up and down his length, squeezing and releasing at the same time with Natsumi standing a couple of feet away from them.

It was the hottest thing she had ever done.

She looked into Jin's wide eyes as she continued to move up and down. He gave her a pleading look, it was almost as if he were asking her to stop, but he had yet to remove his hand from her mouth and so she continued. She was reaching her climax, but she needed more, she needed his cooperation, but he was still immobile as she squeezed his cock.

"I don't know," Natsumi said.

"Do you think she left the room?" It was Miharu's voice.

"Maybe." Was the last thing Natsumi said before she closed the door.

"What are you doing?" Jin asked removing his hand from her mouth and beginning to thrust deeply into her again. "You almost gave us away."

"Stop," Xiaoyu said harshly.

He stopped mid thrust and looked at her with a confused and concerned expression.

"Don't you ever do that again."

"What?"

"Treat me like a little kid when you're in the middle fucking me." She was surprised to hear herself say it, but he had really, really pissed her off. "Now sit on the chair," she said pointing to one of the chairs from the outdoor table set. "The wall is hurting my back."

He did as he was told. Xiaoyu wasted no time and straddled him.

She aligned her swollen, throbbing entrance with his slickened member and sat slowly down. Her nether lips parted easily as she pushed herself down onto him, her body cried for release, she was sure that his did too.

She moved slowly up and down, moaning as she felt his girth stretch her tight inner walls. She felt his hands caressing her ass under her dress and she began to move faster, nearly bouncing on his lap. Desperate for release she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body as close to his as was possible. Her movements slowed and she began to grind her throbbing clit against his pelvis, he gripped her hips tightly and began to buck upward, his hard-on sending a tingling sensation inside her.

He kissed her and she moaned into his mouth as his upward thrusts sent her over the edge. She closed her eyes and held tightly to him as her muscles contracted around him, gripping him tightly and urging him into harder, deeper thrusts. He grasped her hips firmly, his fingers digging into her soft flesh, it hurt, but she was still coming down from her orgasm and didn't care. He bucked his hips upward one more time, harshly, almost savagely and grunted as his warm seed filled her. She felt his cock throbbing inside her and she thought it was the most amazing, intimate feeling. She kissed him tenderly as he finished coming.

Nothing else mattered at that moment, not if her friends were looking for her, not if someone from a balcony above could see them. Nothing.

* * *

 **AN: I don't know if this will end up having one or two more chapters, I plan to follow their escapades throughout the fourth tournament because damn it, I love the idea of these two together.**

 **I have more stuff posted on AO3, but I don't know if I'm brave enough to post it here yet. I just got up the courage to post this one because it's really lonely over there.**


End file.
